My Love, My Valentine
by Muse-san
Summary: Nonyaoi--Rx? Read to find out! /He had been reluctant to talk to her, and reluctant to love her...but she knew he would come around./


A/N: Just a cute lil' fic I wrote in honor of Valentines...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW or the song (Martina McBride)  
  
Warning: Extra fluffy! and characters are MAJORLY OOC! but hey! I thought it was a sweet fic!   
  
ANOTHER WARNING: This doesn't really follow the pattern of my normal stories...i thought I would try something new...  
  
"text" spoken  
'text' thought  
**text** lyrics  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The large room of the Peacecraft mansion was softly lit with flickering candlelights, coming from two vanilla-sugar scented candles perched on a small table. The table was covered in a white, lacy cloth, and two chairs sat opposite of each other. Fine, light blue, China plates were placed in front of these chairs, along with rose coloured napkins and shining silverware. In the background from a small boom box, slow, romantic music filled the room with its sweet chords.  
  
Suddenly, out of the silence, feminine laughter rang from the hall.   
  
"Dear, what do you think you are doing? Blindfolding me and carrying me? Please! I feel as though I am being kidnapped!" a blonde girl screeched. The girl was not an ordinary one, or was she really a girl. More like a woman of twenty nine.   
  
The pacifist formerly known as Relena Peacecraft had developed into a full grown woman. She had lost the lanky figure to a more hour glassy one. Long, thin hair had been trimmd slightly and fixed in fuller fashion and ending in golden curls. She adorned a light blue dress suit that fit her perfectly. A black blindfold covered her eyes and she giggled with delight as her husband of six months carried her through the mansion.   
  
Relena clung to the neck of the man, and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation. The strong arms of the chesnut man set her down gently, and he went to undo her blindfold, smirking slightly all the while. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the object that had caused her momentary blindness. Relief played across his straight, handsome features as she shrieked with delight.   
  
"Relena..." he whispered. She whirled around to face her beloved husband, and ran into his arms. As she snuggled her face into his neck, he stroked her back and listened to her whispering.  
  
"It's so beautiful," she murmured. "I love you." She let out a small squeak of protest as her love unentwined himself from her and moved to the radio. Slipping a small CD in, he started to play a special song.   
  
**If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you**  
  
Two bright blue eyes widened as she heard the lyrics, and then her surprised look melted into one of absolute adoration. Slowly walking toward the man of her life, a small smile began to grow.   
**If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time**  
  
She wrapped herself within his arms, and they gently swayed from side to side in a dance. He looked deep into her eyes, and whispered, "You're all I need."  
  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
"My love, my valentine." At these words, Relena's eyes commenced to tear up as she remembered the hardships that they had endured. He had been reluctant to talk to her, and once she broke the ice, he had been reluctant to love her. But she had known that she loved him since she met him the first time.   
  
His downcast opinion of himself had certainly given him the idea that he didn't deserve her. All the while he tortured himself emotionally, she had been thinking the exact opposite--to her, he was an absolute saint. But she knew that he would come around, and just waited patiently for him. He loved her even more for that. Listening carefully to the lyrics, he prepared to speak again to her.  
  
"Listen to these words...and since I don't sing, you can just pretend it's me." Relena let a tear slide down her cheek before she slowly closed her eyes.   
  
**All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time**  
  
Her wide smile had faded into a small, contented look. His eyes studied her face and settled on her rosebud lips.   
  
**You're all I need  
My love, my valentine**  
  
Planting a small kiss there and then resting his chin on her head, the soldier reviewed all the reasons that he loved her so much.  
  
**And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine**  
  
Looking up into emerald green eyes, one of which was partially covered by reddish, chesnut hair, his blonde haired angel pledged herself to him once again. "I love you....Trowa Barton..."  
  
**You're all I need  
My love, my valentine**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I wrote a 3xR FIC?? NO HEERO? WHAT WAS I THINKING!!! Oh well! Hey, I'm here to please all audiences (EXCLUDING YAOI FANS AND 2xR fans! Sorry, I don't do yaoi and I like 2xH!) So, there's my fic. I haven't really beta read it but that'z okay! I just wanted to get something out there for Valentines. I'm thinking about a 2xH one to come...Please please please  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
We authors need motivation!  
And if you flame, can u at least be POLITE!! And if you are that person who said "BOO BOOO" to that Wings to Fly fic I did, don't bother to do either. 


End file.
